Ghost Cupid
by xxHunter
Summary: História original - BoysLove / Como havia acabado ali? Caçar fantasmas fora um erro. E porque a última pessoa que queria ver era exatamente aquele que o havia metido em toda essa confusão? Sabia desde o começo que não daria certo...COMO HAVIA ACABADO ALI?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Aqui estou eu! Com uma história nova!  
>Eu resolvi tentar uma coisa original, pra levar essa coisa de escrever pra frente~ Mas ainda vou continuar a fazer fanfics, e já estou trabalhando no capítulo 6 de "Pirates, all aboard!", no worries.<br>Espero que gostem dessa história como gostam das fics~ E eu amaria muito com vigor algumas reviews aqui, já que é a primeira vez que estou escrevendo algo que vem completamente da minha cabeça! .  
>Grazie, e divirtam-se<strong>**!**

-Hunter

O trovão que soou fez as pernas já feridas de Eros bambolearem, mas ele continuava a correr.  
>Já estava sem fôlego, os pulmões queimavam por oxigênio, e a absurda quantidade de fumaça não poderia ajudar muito. A chuva que caía não era forte, mas era o suficiente para encharcá-lo e sujá-lo ainda mais de cinzas. Mas ele não se importava com nada disso, e continuava a correr, como quem fugia do próprio diabo.<br>Tropeçou nas próprias pernas, e o peso de seu corpo levou-o direto para uma poça suja do chão. Ele não se importou, não ligou mais... desistiu. Nem ao menos tentou se levantar, Eros tremia no chão, arfando com tanta força que não sabia como sua garganta agüentava todo aquele ar sem estourar.  
>Fechou os olhos com força, e só então voltou a sentir a dor de todos aqueles ferimentos, esquecidos em um momento de pânico.<br>Suas pernas doíam, seu ombro doía, seu rosto doía...  
>Tinha certeza que este terceiro era culpa daquele soco que Ryan havia o dado mais cedo... Era o que mais doía, estranhamente.<br>Sentiu o vento frio cortar-lhe o corpo, e ouviu o barulho dos pés que se arrastavam em sua direção. Quis gritar, quis levantar, quis correr mais... Mas seu corpo não obedeceu. Ryan... Ao menos Ryan estaria bem... Aquele cientista filho da mãe e estúpido, que sempre pensava nos outros primeiro...  
>Sentiu a baforada de ar quente sobre si e apertou mais os olhos, com toda a força, lacrimejando abaixo das pálpebras.<p>

Como...?

Como ele tinha acabado ali?


	2. Chapter 2

Eu desci da motocicleta em frente à uma casa antiga, onde deveria encontrar meu novo patrão. Ryan Clever era um cientista de respeito naquela cidade. Não que eu conhecesse ninguém confiável ali. Ou ALGUÉM ali. At all.  
>Bati à porta e suspirei, esperando que alguém a abrisse. Porque naquela cidade? Tão pequena, no meio do nada... Bom, eu estava precisando de um emprego, anyways.<p>

- Pois não? – a porta foi aberta, revelando um homem que parecia ser tudo, menos um cientista. Os cabelos eram castanhos e meio-curtos, não exatamente penteados. Os olhos eram da mesma cor, sérios. Deadly serious. Ele não usava nada que podia identificá-lo como meu novo patrão, nenhum jaleco, coleira com identificação, nada. Mas mesmo assim, eu percebi que só poderia ser ele.

- É um prazer, eu sou Heros Raminez. Você deve ser Sr. Clever? – Estendi minha mão, que ele apertou com força, sorrindo animado.

- Sou eu mesmo. É um prazer. Porque não entra? – ele respondeu, me dando passagem para dentro, com certa pressa, e me ajudando com a mala.

Eu nunca havia pensado em um emprego de dia inteiro na vida, principalmente porque sempre preferi ficar dormindo até tarde, e não fazer nada de tarde... ou de noite. Whatever. Mas quando entrei naquela sala aconchegante, achei que não seria uma má idéia morar ali. O carpete era cinza claro, bom de pisar, combinando com a mobília de madeira escura, e os sofás em frente a uma lareira à moda das antigas casas. Era um lugar aconchegante, por assim dizer. Mas um tanto formal, e de repente me senti mal vestido com meus jeans velhos e casaco de snowboard, mas não me acostumava mesmo com aquele frio.  
>-É mesmo um grande prazer ter você aqui, vindo de tão longe, Mister Raminez, porque não deixa sua mala em seu quarto e eu explico sobre sua parte do trabalho? –Ryan me indicou o corredor, apontando a segunda porta à direita. Provavelmente meu quarto. Deixei as malas em cima da cama mesmo, olhando em torno... O quarto se parecia perigosamente com a sala, e comecei a achar meu patrão um tanto sem criatividade. Eu realmente tinha vindo de longe, todo o caminho do Brasil até a Inglaterra, mas não havia sido por causa desse emprego. Afinal eu planejava morar em Londres, ou Oxford, ou qualquer outra cidade que não fosse como um pedaço de fim do mundo, no norte do país, quase na Escócia. Mas o dinheiro estava apertado... e no meu serviço não apareciam muitos clientes assim do nada. Pra que mais um pesquisador, right?<p>

- Esse é seu quarto, o meu é o logo à frente. Ao lado é o escritório, vou arrumar uma mesa para o senhor por lá. O banheiro é a última porta do corredor. A cozinha fica logo ao lado da sala. –Ryan explicou, me dando um tour imaginativo da casa. Perguntou se preferia ficar sozinho um pouco e "pehaps" descansar por umas horas, mas eu neguei, queria logo saber sobre o que iríamos trabalhar. Mais por curiosidade do que qualquer coisa, eu precisava do dinheiro, investigaria um tijolo por isso.

Disse que só ia trocar minha camisa e iria para a sala right away, ele se deu por satisfeito, e me deu licença, fechando a porta do quarto ao sair.  
>Eu voltei a suspirar, olhando ao redor uma segunda vez. Abri a porta do armário, para achar um espelho, e sorri para minha imagem, como um idiota. Mas o que tinha de errado...? Aquela casa era muito bonita e aconchegante... mas parecia tão macabra. Como parte de um filme de terror.<p>

Voltei para a sala sem pressa, já com uma blusa de moletom cinza e as mãos nos bolsos, parecia um turista congelado. Me sentei assim que o patrão ofereceu o sofá, cruzando as pernas pra não parecer tão desajeitado.  
>- Então... sobre o que era isso mesmo?<br>- Prefiro explicar do começo, você se importa?

Puxa, essa foi uma cortada daquelas. Ou vai ver era só um jeito mais inglês de ser.

- Claro, por favor.. – eu assenti, sem muita animação. Observando-o me servir uma xícara de chá, antes de começar a falar.  
>Começou com um discurso normal de começo de trabalho. "Espero muito de você" e "espero que consigamos fazer um bom trabalho". Mas logo a situação começava a ficar estranha. Ele falou sobre como a cidade havia sofrido uma espécie de exposição à raios estranhos, de uma explosão não muito longe dali. Falou que essa explosão havia liberado o resíduo de um laboratório que pesquisava sobre almas e coisas assim... e eu comecei a achar que aquele cara era louco.<p>

Mas isso não era a pior parte. Depois de me explicar com várias "provas" científicas o estudo de almas, no qual ele parecia trabalhar, o patrão me contou o que toda aquela radiação "almística" havia feito à cidade.  
>- As almas não vão embora. – ele comentou, abaixando o tom de voz. – Permanecem em nosso mundo, eternamente. Sem encontrar a luz.<p>

Eu já estava pronto pra virar e sair correndo daquele hospício, mas de certa forma sentia que podia fazer dinheiro fácil daquilo e... isso era realmente sujo, eu devia ter simplesmente saído correndo.

- Por isso pensei... em ajudá-las. E ajudar as pessoas da cidade. Afinal, a polícia não pode exorcizar todas elas. – ele desviou o olhar, respirando fundo, completamente sério com toda aquela loucura. - ...Precisava de alguém para me ajudar... a encontrar as pistas de como encontrar essa cura. Vi seu nome naquele site e... achei que seria a pessoa perfeita. Estou muito contente que resolveu vir.

Foi aí que ele me olhou. Aqueles grandes olhos castanhos tão... ansiosos por uma resposta? Ele não estava mais sério. Não estava mais nada. Só esperava, me olhando.

- ...a-ahn... – Eu gaguejei, sem saber o que deveria dizer.  
>- Só preciso saber se acredita em mim, e está disposto a aceitar o trabalho realmente.<p>

Certo. Então o patrão chegava, sem aparente motivo, e me contava histórias de terror, com a cara mais sincera do mundo. Depois falava que queria me contratar pra trabalhar com fantasmas. E queria saber se eu aceitava? Ele devia estar brincando! Só podia estar brincando com a minha cara.

- Claro. – Eu dei de ombros, e quase me perguntei porque diabos estava fazendo aquilo, rindo um pouco e estalando o pescoço. – Parece diferente e divertido.

Afinal, o que eu tinha à perder? Não iria arrumar outro emprego com comida e apartamento de brinde. E este ainda pagava bem.

Esse foi o primeiro dia que passei ao lado de Ryan Clever, o cientista louco.  
>E pelo visto não seria o último.<p>

_Naquela noite olhei para o espelho quando entrei no quarto, e tive certeza de ter visto um vulto atrás de mim. Mas deve ter sido apenas o sono. _


End file.
